A processor (for example, a host processor) is connected to a storage device (for example, a memory) via an Input/Output (I/O) interface. The processor writes data to the storage device or reads data from the storage device, via the I/O interface.
Data input/output may be synchronous or asynchronous between the processor and the storage device.
In the synchronous I/O scheme, after the processor transmits a command to the storage device, the processor does not issue the next command until the previous command is executed and a response message is received from the storage device. The storage device may be an embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC), a Secure Digital (SD) card, or the like. The storage device operating in this manner is called a synchronous storage device.
In the asynchronous I/O scheme, after the processor transmits a command to the storage device, the processor may process another command before the transmitted command is executed and a response message is received from the storage device. The storage device may be a Solid State Drive (SSD) or the like. This type of storage device is called an asynchronous storage device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.